After Oblivia
by Legany
Summary: Slightly AU! Short Oneshot! The two know that they're doomed to live empty lives. They're broken, torn apart at the seams, and some things are impossible to fix.


Authors Note:

AU and OOC, you'll see why. Rated T for implied drug usage, alcohol and minor character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

00000000000

Normal P.O.V

The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the huge crowded room, making a brown-haired teen recoil. People pressed up against him on all sides, making Ben feel slighty claustrophobic. He stood out like a sore thumb, his usual attire dull compared to the bright, scandalous clothing of the party people. Multicoloured lights shone down in random patterns over the dance floor, often shining down on the best dancers. The noise was deafening, he found himself wondering how Summer could deal with it all.

Ben walked by, or more like shoved, his way through the crowds of dancers. Everyone he pushed either growled or stared at him with drunken smiles plastered on their faces, too far gone in the alcohol and the beat of the music to care. They swayed to the tunes the DJ put out, cheering and laughing like there was nothing but them, the music and the adrenaline pumping through their veins.

He sighed in relief as he sat down at an empty booth on the upper level of the club, away from the crowds. Ordering two Cocoroco for himself he tried to suppress the shivers that racked his pale frame. His hands clawed at the upper parts of his skinny arms leaving angry red marks, feverish brown eyes widening as another violent shiver shot through him. Why did Summer insist on spending so much time here?

Of course, he knew the answer. After Oblivia, they had fallen apart at the seams. The two had fallen, and there had been no one to catch them. They spiraled down, out of control, into the darkest part of Almia, trying to forget the past.

Ben's smile never reached his eyes anymore, a coldness holding him in a vicegrip. The adventurous twinkle in Summer's eyes was gone, now replaced with deep grief that slowly ate her up inside, leaving her feeling empty. Their faces were sinking, red marks and scabs decorated their arms, yet they were no different from the others in this town.

They where broken; unviable.

The moment his drinks were set in front of him the shivers seemed to intensify. Quickly downing the drink, and then another, Ben relished in the almost painful burning sensation in his throat and chest. It soothed the shivers, the warmth chasing away the coldness he felt inside. Blinking rapidly, he felt the need for something else coursing through him.

Rapidly heading back down to the dance floor, he searched for Summer's familiar face. His steps were unstable, his legs barely supporting his pale, skinny body. Pushing through crowds of drunk people, he searched for the girl he knew would be surrounded by guys, flirting with her. The thought angered him, Summer was his.

His.

His.

His.

They had just started dating last week, after saving Oblivia, and she was already cheating on him. Finally spotting her, he violently shoved dancers out of his way until he reached her. He grabbed her small hand, and yanked her through the crowds, heading outside. Ben ignored the protests from the other guys and Summer's intolerable babbling.

He tripped, more than once, the cocoroco taking its toll on his body. Finally, he made it to the door. The cool air was like a gentle kiss planted on their foreheads, it cooled their heated bodies. Wrapping an arm around her narrow waist he led her towards their small apartment, ignoring Summer's slurred words.

In no time flat they were pressed against their room's blue wall, kissing hungrily, both subconsciously searching for something they wouldn't find; love. Breaking apart for a second Ben quickly swept off all the little plastic bags and needle lying on the shabby bed to the floor before pushing her down onto it. Quickly climbing on top of her, they continued what they had started.

There was no love now, nothing but the carnal desire for each others body. They were doomed to keep living broken lives, and Ben knew it. Somewhere in the back of their heads they knew there was a chance to go back to the way things used were, before Oblivia, but...

Summer was ok.

Ben was ok.

She was ok.

He was ok.

They were too far gone to care.

00000000000

Outside an old, yellow newspaper sat in their dusty red mailbox. It's headline was faded but readable, it said 'Oblivia's Heroes' and showed a picture of Ben and Summer smiling, their arms around each other. It talked about the new couple, how they felt about what had transpired and finally, a question about the death of Nema and Rand and the disappearance of Leanne. The rest was too faded to read, but the paper was from last year.

00000000

Eh, not my best work... Also, cocoroco is an potent alcoholic drink.

I don't know what compelled me to write this but it's kinda depressing. If the ending confuses you then... To put it simply the alcohol, drugs and overwhelming grief drove the two to near insanity. Their thoughts are messed up and confusing because of that. Can anyone figure out the newspaper paragraph?

*hint* It's connected to the state their minds are in and the first sentence of the eighth paragraph! *hint*

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
